Spin It
by who0wnsmyh34rt
Summary: This is a very non-serious and very lighthearted one shot fic that I was inspired to write because someone else wrote a spin the bottle thing with TVD characters. Some ships are included but you'll just have to read it to find out which ones (: Again, this is ONLY for fun, no plot involved at all, no characters hating each other. Review if you like it!


There's a game of spin the bottle starting, and everyone involved is completely, and utterly, _wasted_ drunk. They're in a circle on the floor of the boarding house, boy-girl-boy-girl as best as they could be.

In order: Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, Alaric, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Damon, with Damon next to Klaus.

"Who wants to go first?" Katherine purrs, in the way she does and she grins at Damon, who rolls his eyes and nudges Klaus in the side.

"I say alpha Klausy here goes first." Immediately, Alaric's gut twists within itself, jealousy overwhelming him. Damon hears the human's quickened heartbeat and glances at Ric, giving him comforting eyes only for a moment before Klaus speaks.

"Come on, Damon, I'm nothing special. I say we let our little doppelganger start." The hybrid's eyes snaked over to Elena next to Damon, and she giggled uncontrollably, being the only human there besides Alaric and alcohol having completely taken over her body. Alaric had a very high tolerance, and Elena did not. She said nothing as she spun the empty wine bottle in the center of the circle. It stopped, pointing to Damon.

"How did that even happen when you're sitting right next to me?" Elena slurred.

Damon smirked at the drunk girl, his own head swimming pretty heavily. He pecked her lips, not lingering at all and making it as lighthearted as he could. Still, he felt his brother's eyes along with Alaric's boring into him, but he ignored it and spun the bottle.

Katherine leaned in to Alaric and whispering as everyone watched the bottle spin. "Jealous?"

"Shut up." He whispered back, breathing hard when the bottle stopped, on Elijah.

"Ooooooh, _hot_!" Caroline cheered gleefully, and Elena kept on with her giggling.

Elijah shifted uncomfortably, staring at the hurt look on Alaric's face for a moment before moving so he was closer to Damon. The younger vampire averted his eyes, making sure not to look at Alaric or Elijah.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on_! The sexual tension is _killing_ you, just do it already!"

"I agree with Rebekah. Kiss. _Now_." Katherine took a swig of the drink in her hand and smirked.

Damon let out a breath, closed his eyes, and kissed Elijah. He tried not to make it last too long, but his drunk mind wanted to tease the girls a little. When he pulled away, Elijah quickly made it back to his seat beside his sister and ignored the loud claims of how "hot" the kiss was.

"Are you going to spin, brother?" Klaus said, with a smile in tow. Elijah nodded and spun, regretting his decision to even join in this ridiculous game.

It landed on Katherine, and he made a face. She rolled her eyes and quickly pressed her lips to his, a little passion behind it. Katerina then spun the bottle hard, and it took a moment, but it landed on…

Elena.

"Can there be a 'no kissing relatives' rule or something?" Katherine mumbled, obviously displeased. Everyone laughed.

"We did make a rule, but it was only for siblings, remember?" Stefan said.

"Yeah, not great great great great great great great-" Caroline started, but Katherine held up her hand.

"We get it, thanks."

"Come on, Katherine, it'll be hot because you two look exactly alike. It's like the twins fantasy or something." Damon shrugged, looking beside him at Elena. "Do you object?"

"Nope, not at all!" The girl smiled at Katherine, crawling over to her twin. She sat in the vampire's lap. "_Kiss me_!"

Katherine rolled her eyes and kissed Elena deeply, tasting the alcohol on the girl's tongue. Cheers and applause echoed around them as Elena held Katherine's head to hers, their tongues clashing in a drunken stupor.

"Is it bad that I'm getting incredibly turned on by this?" Stefan's slurred words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, and Elena pulled away from Katherine, looking at Stefan seductively.

"I'm up for a threesome if you are."

Shocked looks from everyone sent Elena's face into embarrassment and scooting back to her place inbetween Damon and Stefan. She spun the bottle and it stopped on Alaric.

He shook his head, drinking some of the whiskey from the glass in his hand. "No."

"Riiiiiiiic!" Elena pouted.

"You have to follow the rules, Alaric." Klaus grinned.

Katherine rolled her eyes yet again. "If _I_ can kiss her, you most certainly can."

Alaric looked up, at Damon, but the vampire said nothing. The teacher sighed, setting his drink on the floor and getting up and walking over to Elena. He pulled her up and immediately kissed her, but it was definitely short-lived. He went back to his seat and contemplated losing his job if anyone from the school found out about what he had just done.

"See? Not as bad as you thought." Rebekah said.

Alaric ignored her and spun the bottle lightly, hoping to God it stopped at Damon. It didn't.

"Klaus gets his first kiss of the night, oooooo!" Elena said cheerily.

The hybrid smiled and stood up. Alaric stood up, too. They stepped to each other, Ric's breath uneven, and Klaus pulled the human's body to his, pressing his lips hard to Alaric's. The human deepened the kiss and opened his mouth, oddly turned on by the power behind Klaus's lips. Their tongues met, twisting and writhing around each other and Alaric actually found himself enjoying it thoroughly. His hands uncontrollably slipped up into Klaus's shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath, and-

"Alright, that's _enough_!" Damon's voice made Alaric pull away. Guilt washed over his human body and he quickly found his seat again, completely and utterly embarrassed and filled with shame.

Caroline nudged him with her elbow. "That was sexy."

"Yeah, yeah. Looks like it's your turn." Ric was referring to the bottle which was pointing at Caroline, Klaus having spun it already. The girl looked up at Klaus, who was now standing in front of her, grinning widely.

"Come, come, love, we don't have all day." The hybrid pulled Caroline up and immediately kissed her. It was slow, gentle. Very unlike the heated kiss he had just shared with Alaric. It was filled with passion, and he pulled away slowly. They stared in each other's eyes, Caroline biting her lip timidly. She sat back down and so did Klaus, but the two shared glances and smiles the rest of the night.

Caroline spun the bottle and it landed on Rebekah.

"Oooo, blonde makeout party." Damon smirked and sipped his drink, his drunken mind trying to rid itself of images of Alaric kissing Klaus.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and crawled over to Caroline, pressing her lips firmly on the other blonde's. It was a little longer than either of them had expected, but it warranted cheers from everyone, nonetheless. Rebekah smiled and moved back to her seat inbetween her brothers and spun the bottle, herself. It stopped at Stefan, and she grinned slyly.

"Kiss me, lover." Her accent overflowed as she cooed at Stefan, making the man smile. He leaned over and so did Rebekah and they kissed like they hadn't in ninety years.

Elena's drunkenness saved her from being jealous, but she still spoke up when the two didn't stop. "Okay, it's Stefan's turn!"

Stefan returned to sitting and spun the bottle hard. It landed on Damon. "So what do we do when this happens?"

"I suppose Damon just spins since it landed on him." Klaus said, boredly.

Damon shrugged and spun, and he tried to hide his smile when it stopped at Alaric. The vampire was pushing Alaric on the floor and kissing him deeply before the human could react, but Ric settled underneath Damon when he realized what was going on. His hands slid down Damon's sides and gripped the vampire's ass, hard, which earned gasps from the people around them. They ignored the sounds and continued attaching each other's mouths with their tongues, moans and groans and growls escaping from their throats. Damon left Alaric's lips and trailed kisses down the man's neck, biting lightly and elated when he heard the human moan in his ear.

"I think _you_ two-" Klaus pulled Damon damon up by the collar of his jacket. "-need to go upstairs, and relieve some of that drunken sexual tension, eh?" The hybrid raised his eyebrows at Damon, who smiled.

"I think you're right, Klaus, but first, Ric has to spin." Damon wiped Alaric's saliva from his bottom lip and helped the human up. Alaric laughed a little, spinning the bottle for the second time that night. It stopped at Stefan, and Alaric's eyes grew wide.

"Looks like Elena and I aren't the only ones to come between the Salvatore brothers now." Katherine smirked.

Stefan smiled and stood up. He kissed Alaric gently, and the human silently wondered which Salvatore he _really_ wanted. Stefan was an amazing kisser, to say the least, and Alaric found himself wanting more when Stefan pulled away, but he didn't show it.

"Now go upstairs with my brother." Stefan smiled at Alaric more but Damon had Ric in his arms and up the stairs before the human could reply, leaving the rest of them in a strange, kind of horny stupor.

Caroline was uncontrollably smiling. "I'm gonna go watch…listen…to them relieve sexual tension. Okaybye!" The girl disappeared upstairs.

"Yeah…I'm going, too. I can't miss this." Rebekah then ascended the stairs, too.

Katherine stood up. "Might as well jump on the bandwagon." She was gone before anyone could respond.

Stefan threw his hands in the air. "We just lost everyone to Alaric and Damon's gay adventures."

"Lovely, isn't it?" Klaus laughed.

Elijah got up and sighed. "Well, that was pleasantly awkward, and I am going to sleep. See you all in the morning." He exited the room.

It was just Klaus, Elena, and Stefan left, and Elena was elegantly in the middle of passing out on the floor. Stefan picked her up, looking at Klaus and smiling. "Night."

"Stefan, wait."

The younger vampire set Elena on the sofa behind them. "What?"

Klaus pulled Stefan to him, kissing him hard and running his hands all over his back. Stefan moaned into Klaus's mouth, and after, the hybrid pulled away, looking in Stefan's eyes. "If you _ever_ kiss my sister like that again, I'll have to show you precisely why you are _mine_ and no one else's." Klaus then disappeared upstairs, leaving Stefan grinning like a little girl.


End file.
